User talk:Proxima Centauri/Archive 1
Scientology Scientology is just one of many harmful religious cults. A great deal about scieontology is really funny. Here's what Uncyclopedia says about Scientology. Unfortunately the harm scientology causes is not funny at all. *'Operation Clambake is a web site that shows what's silly about Scientoillogy.' *'More on Scientoillogy' The Harm it Does The Harm it Does to a Person The results of applying their crackpot psychotherapy (called "auditing") is to weaken the mind. The mind goes from a rational state to an irrational one as the delusional contents of the subconscious mind are brought to the surface and are assumed to be valid. It also makes a person more susceptible to suggestion since it submerges the critical thinking faculties of the mind into a partial subconscious state. It results in a permanent light hypnotic trance and so from thenceforth that person can be more easily controlled. The person will, to a much greater extent, believe and do whatever they are told. And of course this is used to the full in persuading them to hand over further money and dedicating themselves further to the cult. The results of applying their oversimplified and inapplicable rules in life is to lose the ability to think rationally and logically. A person loses the ability to think for themselves and so they lose the ability to challenge incorrect ideas. This makes them easier to control. It also isolates and alienates the person from society so that they withdraw from normal society and into their "Scientoillogy" society. This further increases their susceptibility to the influence of their group. They end up being afraid of society, believing all society to be controlled by a group of drug companies, psychiatrists and financiers all of whom report to more remote masters. In other words they are in a state of mass paranoia. They therefore avoid reading newspapers and the like since they fear it will disturb their safe Scientoillogy world. It is a downward spiral into madness. The above is from What is Scientoillogy? I'm glad there are anti-scientology articles on Liberapedia. I may write more if I have time. Proxima Centauri 18:20, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Wikiindex Hello. I'm BobaCartman. You are a User of Wikiindex and I want with the KUW make a German Version. Did you know, that we allowed to? Gruß, BobaCartman 12:51, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ich weiss nicht. User:Angela weisst mehr als ich. Tim Bartel spricht Deutsch. Diese Gruppe kann helfen. Grüss. Ich benutze die zeie 'ss' wie in Süddeutsch gewöhnlich ist. Proxima Centauri 13:10, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to deal with this. I'll ask. If you want to translate Liberapedia into German please contact Ajuk Proxima Centauri 13:12, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Hallo! Danke für die Hilfe, aber ich glaube nicht das Wikia Staff die entscheidung treffen kann, da Wikiindex (EN) nicht zu Wikia gehört. Ich habe 2 Admins gefragt, die immer noch nicht antworteten. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:24, 1 July 2008 (UTC) England My edit to England was referring to the fact that if you search for "list of countries" on Google you will find that its never included. Conservatives claim it is, when it has not been for 300 or so years. 11:50, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Fancy seeing you here You seem to be on every wiki I'm on. I wonder if you're also on CP (not that I am of course, that would be vandalism and immoral)--Damo2353 17:48, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well I do have a little sockie on CP but I don't use it much. Have you tried Atheism Wiki? Proxima Centauri 18:05, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Singing welcomes Please remember to sign when you welcome someone --Ryan 06:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight I think it'd be good if we went to Spotlight http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Spotlight, and get spotlight'd, I think it'd get a fair few more editors. If you want to put it, put it http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Wikia_Spotlights. i thought you'd like http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice:Raising_your_wiki%27s_Google_ranking. Bye. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 10:32, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure one of the protocols for Wikia Spotlight is that the wiki has to use shitty New Monaco as a default wiki skin. Problem is, New Monaco sticks ads in the content area, which fucks up formatting. I really don't think it's worth it. --Ryan 12:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) OK [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:09, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Hello :) So, what's all the fuss about over here? Spica 12:44, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Here we're mainly political. Pleased to see you, Grufty. I'll say more when I don't have to go out. Some of what we write is serious. Some is fun.Proxima Centauri 13:16, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hi again PC, yes I did get your email; thanks for getting in touch :) 09:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Bristol Palin I thought this would be the one place that would be open to posting the truth about the Palin family. Bristol Palin may not be a campaign issue in the 2008 Presidential Election, but she is the perfect example of right wing hypocrisy so the facts should be posted. I thought the admins at Liberapedia would be the only place open to exposing the truth behind Sarah Palin's family but I guess I was wrong. What do you think the main steam media would do if Barack Obama had a pregnant teenage daughter who was caught drinking at numerous parties? Do you think they would stay away from the daughter if that was the case? This should be the one place where we can expose all right wing hypocrisy no matter who it involves. Bristol Palin is not a campaign issue but she is an issue of right wing hypocrisy and media bias. Shame on you. :Sorry you don't like it. I'm not American. I'm just trying to stop Liberapedia damaging Obama's campaign. RationalWiki may suit you. They're less political. Proxima Centauri 20:34, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::I am sorry, I did not realize that the purpose of Liberapedia is to be the official spokesman for Barack Obama and his Presidential campaign. I must have been under the false impression that the primary purpose of Liberapedia is to expose GOP lies, right wing hypocrisy, and tell the 100% truth. Sorry, my mistake. Also, I find it somewhat humorous that you (Proxima Centauri) think that accurate comments about Bristol Palin written on a web site that had less than one hundreth of one percent the traffic of Wikipedia can hurt Barack Obama's bid to be President. 16:29, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::Why don't you start your own Wiki or your own blog? You can do what you like there. Proxima Centauri 16:32, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I am too busy playing hockey and getting laid with Bristol Palin to have the time to do that. 17:53, 26 September 2008 (UTC) 67.159.0.0/16 Most of the IPs in the range are proxies that can be used by vandals. That's why I perma-banned it Re:Thanks Anytime! GB 20:27, 26 October 2008 (UTC) No, I'm from Warriors Wiki, but I've been working against vandalism lately. GB 20:40, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Monaco Whats your opinion of Monaco? Our main page would look like this with Monaco. Elassint, 10 29 2008 talk Facebook I tried to add you did you get my e-mail? Ajuk 21:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I got your E-mail. What did you do? Can you give me a link? Proxima Centauri 07:38, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh are you not already a member, maybe I tried to add someone with the same name? Ajuk 11:50, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Libertarian Why must you insist on leaving the libertarian page as is? Any libertarian will tell you that's not what they believe. I know this site is biased but shouldn't it at least be accurate and not pretend that a major philosophy is a front for a different philosophy? I have a libertarian friend and a conservative friend and they argue on politics a lot if you bring it up.FatherTime89 20:04, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I'm British. Tomorrow I'll research what American Liberatarians believe. For the moment the article stays as it is. Proxima Centauri 20:06, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I've spent several hours on the Libertarianism article. I hope I've adressed your concerns. Proxima Centauri 14:01, 10 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Skin color I don't like the olive green and the tan, especially because it goes horribly with the red logo. Elassint, 11 14 2008 talk :You need to take that up with Wikia. Proxima Centauri 03:48, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Image002 You do know that the image of a bus crash you just deleted was uploaded by Ajuk, do you? I have no idea what it was supposed to be though. --Elassint 18:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Put it back then. I didn't know. Proxima Centauri 18:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I asked him about it. --Elassint 18:12, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I'm in the middle of sorting a story on Novelas. I've removed content. I've got to put it back constructively before anyone wonders if I'm vandalizing. I didn't know Ajuk loaded that picture. If I'd known I wouldn't have deleted it. Please restore the image and let me get back to Novelas. Proxima Centauri 18:16, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Is this guy a Nazi? Couldn't help but notice the anonymous user 68.196.219.183 has been floating around for a little while. Just out of interest, is he a Nazi or something like that? Happy New Year by the way Proxy :) SuperJosh 23:04, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Here are his contributions. He's blocked. I have no evedence whether or not he's a Nazi. He's certainlyright wing. User:Phil Ochs is a Nazi. See his contributions. Proxima Centauri 10:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Conservapedia bug Hey, thanks for the cleaning on my articles. I noticed on Affirmative Action President that you added Template:Conservapedia to it, but it appears to have parsed the name and link incorrectly. I'm not sure if there's a bug in the code that parses spaces or something, but anyway I just thought I'd bring that to your (or I guess any other tech admin's) attention. SamuelRiv 20:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ajuk and Elassint are better at technical stuff than I am. Proxima Centauri 20:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) LPP It may intrest you to know that Liberapediapedia has been reborn. --Liberapediapedia 20:28, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Hey You never did tell me if it was you I tried to ad on Facebook. Ajuk 13:47, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not certain what you mean. Proxima Centauri 13:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::Are you a member, maybe I added someone else? Ajuk 13:59, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::I am '''not' a mamber. Proxima Centauri 14:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) The Birth Control Chronicles Thanks very much. Yeah, I'll go ahead and do it now. I wouldn't have written one if I'd realise we already had an article on contraception. And thanks for asking me first rather than just merging the articles together. SuperJosh 20:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) United Nations article Good job on starting the article on the United Nations, we really needed that one. I'll help expand it in a few days time, but I'm kinda busy at the mo. Ta-ra! SuperJosh 20:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Re: welcome msg Thanks for the welcome message. :) --Jatkins94 18:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Well, sorry if my work seems like vandalism, but I've already made it clear I'm a conservative, it's just that I strongly disagree with American Conservatism in general and come from a different mould, which is Social Democracy. American Conservatism is all about liberalism - the liberalisation of markets, government and so on. We Asians believe that governments still have an important role to play, and that is why we consider Social Democrats as Conservative. The PAP of Singapore considers itself both Social Democrat and Conservative at the same time. Also, # I am not happy that you deliberately took my articles on democratic elite theory and e-democracy, as well as the European Information Society and posted it to wikipedia. When I posted those items, I intended that they be for the use of Conservapedia and Liberapedia, and not Wikipedia. Those articles were barely completed and were still in composition when you plagiarised it. # You should do more googling the next time you see something strange or weird that you've never seen before. I notice that you tend to be complacent when it comes to searching for the integrity of resources online. Thank you for your patience. JanusGenio 22:10, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :The left normally means legislation of business, but not individuals while the right normally wants less legislation on business and many on individuals. AJUK 22:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! It's great to get a compliment from an admin! --misken67 02:37, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Farewell The thing is, the terms "Liberal" and "Conservapedia" are all completely wooly and change with the times. In the past, the first "Liberal Parties" were the ones who advocated business interests against the feudal elite, liberals (especially Americans) of today seem to have forgotten that. what was once Liberal is now Tory. I mean, what difference do the terms "neoliberal" and "neocon" make? answer from someone who has worked on the Washington Consensus before: NONE! Well, block me then. Because you're not going to be great. If you want to really do a service for Liberals, I suggest something more coherent to supplant Conservapedia. Otherwise, I'll tell you what I think: you're making a laughing stock of yourself, because nobody will take you seriously. JanusGenio 02:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Don't expect any more updates from me any more. Wikipedia will bury you. I know political ideas change with time. You needn't tell me what any elementary political science class would teach. I'll look into the meaning of liberal and neocon when I have time. Conservapedia doesn't change with time. It refers to a wiki with that name. That was a bit of wooly thinking on your part. I haven't blocked you because you helped us a bit though I had to work hard to rewrite your articles and make them fit in with Liberapedia. The work was worthwhile for a few days but I was getting tired of it. I'll now go back to making Liberapedia more coherent. I had less time for that while I was rewriting your technical jargon. You're welcome to come back and write stuff that is easier to understand. I'm sure you can if you want to. If you carry on writing stuff that has to be rewritten or deleted we have the banhammer. We're not trying to compete with Wikipedia the way Conservapedia tries. We give Liberals the chance to read and write Liberal stuff without the Wikipedia NPOV straight jacket. Wikipedia will complement us. They won't bury us. Proxima Centauri 11:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I just noticed Thers some new guy called the flying spaghetti monster. what do you think of his edits? I think the user's really good. He/she can write about the United States and give articles an American feel that I can't. Proxima Centauri 22:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) User Boxes Ive seen them on alot of the Liberapedia users pages, but i dont know how to add them to my page. can you help? TheFlyingSpaghettiMonster 23:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC)fsmTheFlyingSpaghettiMonster 23:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ... oh yeah, i just saw that comment about me. Thanks. TheFlyingSpaghettiMonster 23:43, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Vandal Thanks for the thanks, I'm just sorry I couldn't help more. '''''DillyDallytalk 06:13, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Hello again! Hey Proxy. I've been busy lately which is why I haven't been as active as I'd quite like to be, though I'm going to try and contribute a bit more now, especially after I got blocked forever on Conservapedia the other day for registering my disgust at this tasteless piece of shit. Excuse my language. Anyway, I've just joined RationalWiki under the same name and was wondering if you were on it too. Cheers. SuperJosh 14:52, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I'm on RationalWiki but I had trouble. Try a different username there so they can't trace you to other wikis. Proxima Centauri 15:08, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I just looked at RationalWikiWiki. Surprising wealth of information on it, though fortunately the stuff they seemed to have on you is no longer there. Thanks for the tip. SuperJosh 15:42, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Collectivism Good job on the collectivism article. I took a mosey at the one on Conservapedia, and I have to say I'm impressed with how they attribute it as "generally preffered to liberals" rather than the ordinary, unconditional, unchallengable "all liberals love this and that." SuperJosh 19:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Phantom Hoover I couldn't help but notice that on User:Phantom Hoover's page you seem to have written that he was a Nazi. I don't know of the history between you two, but that is a pretty strong insult. Not really my business, but just pointing out that if he's behaved inappropriately it'd be better simply to block him and delete the page rather than accuse of him Nazism. SuperJosh 11:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't write that, ThaMarine wrote it. I mentioned that the Hoover didn't write everything on the userpage as I have no reason to believe he is a Nazi. I'll delete that part. Proxima Centauri 12:18, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Ohh... Sorry to accuse you, that was my bad. Didn't think that was your style anyway, bit weird. Apologies. SuperJosh 14:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Someone else wrote it but I left it and protected the page. It's partly my responsibility. Proxima Centauri 15:24, 6 April 2009 (UTC)